Cream-neki Special Diary
Note *This is rated as E. *Disclaimer: I don't own IE or the character in it. *This is the sequel to One Week Diary. *This story is about Cream recording everything around her using her camcorder. *Every narrating/talking is Cream's unless stated. *In this situation, you are invited by Cream to watch her recorded tapes. *This is a 'randomness' and takes on many events. *Created by: Sapphirez 12:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cream's special diary; Tape #1 -Door opens and someone whisper. Quick! Come in before some sees you. Remember, only you can see the scene I taped and don't tell the other! -Enter the room and sits on a cozy bed-like sofa in front of a wide plasma TV. Let's watch! This is tape #1! Let's Watch Them Practice!! Everyone! This is Cream speaking. Right now, I'm standing in front of the boy changing room. I don't want to be a stalker but this is very important to my viewers!! Now, I'm going to open it! ~open the door~ Seems like the other didn't realize that I'm here. Hi hi~! Kazemaru-kun is putting his socks on, wait, I realizes something there! He was putting his sock in his left foot first!! Well, that was a boring speculation.... Ther's nothing special in here except for boys changing cloths.... What's that?! It's Someoka-kun, Fubuki-kun, Tsunami-kun, Kidou-kun and Kazemaru-kun (after putting on his socks). "Oi, don't you think the girls in the team are lousy?" Tsunami asked. "Lousy? They're fine to me." Fubuki suggesting. "NO! That day, I saw Rika was back from the wood and there is a big hairy spider on her head. She swoosh it away and it accidentally enters the curry!! That's why I didn't eat the curry." Everyone, including Cream frozen and holds their stomach. "I'm leaving, before I heard anything that I don't want to..." Someoka runs away. "That reminds me. Kidou, that day, I saw Otonashi-san and Carve-san are practising soccer with Curryn." "So?" Kidou raises his eyebrow. "She kicks the ball so hard and it knocks down the entire set of the club house and they run away.." Kazemaru-kun! How come you get to see a cute scene like that?!!! "That was unexpected from Haruna." "That's just it Kidou. I have seen worst! That day, I was surfing and I saw Cream at the beach. She thought no one was there and she changes into her smiwsuit and she was actually really fat!! Hahahahha!! Well, not really that fat but still fat!! Hahahahha!!!" Tsunami laughs with all his might. Tsunami-kun? Am I really that fat???? -An eerie voice comes from Tsunami's back. "Yes!! You really a.....re?" Turns around with scared face and saw Cream with a big metal mallet on her hand. "Wait a minute!!!!! This is boy's changing room!!! You shouldn't...." I'm going to kill... -Tape changes to another section. Oops! Shouldn't have let you seen that... Lucky that I manage to change it. Ha.Ha. Here, let me put in Tape #2. Have A Week At The Island #2 Haha....That's what I get for what I did to them.... That wasn't necessary actually :P. Let me see.. Ah! Her is my favorite tape! Tape #3!! MOE-ness Overload TO BE CONTINUED>>> Category:Fanfictions